Forever
by voiceontape
Summary: Charlotte never moved away the summer before Sophomore year, and she and Danny begun dating. It's been two and a half years, and the friends are at the end of their Senior year; an eventful couple of months filled with drama, tears, and broken relationships, but also with laughter, friendship and most importantly: love.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey, Brooke!" Charlotte called, and caught up to her best friend in the hallway. "I tried calling you all weekend, but you didn't pick up. What were you up to?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, nothing."

"Come on, you _always _pick up your phone. I know you did something," Charlotte stared at the curly brunette, who'd grown to look so mature and beautiful in the last few years.

It was crazy to think they'd known each other since diapers, and here they still were; always there for each other to rely on. Of course, a lot had changed since they first started high school together, but their friendship remained the same.

"Okay, I was going to wait to tell you until lunch, 'cause it's kind of huge..." Brooke said, and put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder, stopping them both in their tracks.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows, intrigued. "Go on!"

"I was with Tom," she said, and Charlotte could feel where this was going. "We kind of... hooked up."

A gasp slipped Charlotte's lips, and she put her hands to her cheeks. "_You_ and _Toejam_?!"

None of them really called Thomas _Toejam _anymore; they'd switched to Tom somewhere in Sophomore year when they were all trying to mature and whatnot, but this was so huge, Charlotte had to emphasis on the fact that this was the guy they once used to call this ridiculously childish nickname. A guy they'd grown up with.

BROOKE and TOEJAM.

"Wow, I almost forgot about that nickname," Brooke said, taking a short trip down memory lane. "Anyway, yes, me and _Tom_. I didn't think you'd be that surprised, I mean you guys have been trying to set the two of us up for years."

"Yeah, but neither of you ever gave in, so we all kind of gave up and thought: oh well, guess it wasn't meant to be," Charlotte explained. "But it totally is now! I am so happy for you guys. Now there's you two, Skipper and Tiffany, and me and Danny. We're all couples!"

"I wouldn't refer to what Skipper and Tiffany are doing, as to them being a _couple_," Brooke objected.

Well, they used to be a couple, just like Danny and Charlotte; until they broke up because Tiffany made out with the captain of the football team, in early Junior year. About a year later, they found that they couldn't stay away from each other anymore, and started what they liked to call a _friends with benefits _kind of commitment. Charlotte, Brooke, Danny and Tom all thought this was the worst idea ever, but they insisted it's exactly what they needed.

"They're a thing, at least," Charlotte said with a shrug, and Brooke nodded in agreement.

The two friends continued to chat as they reached their lockers, placed right next to each other. Charlotte looked for her History book, and when she found it, she closed her locker door, only to jump back at a figure who'd been hiding behind it. But when she realized it was someone she liked, she sighed in relief.

"Hey babe," Danny said and pecked her lips, a kiss which she gladly returned.

They broke apart, and he put his arm around her as they both turned to Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke," Danny said with a smile. "I heard you got busy this weekend. I always knew you two would end up together!"

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Wait, you know about me and Tom?"

"Yeah, he called me yesterday around 9 and was extremely excited about it," Danny told. "He's liked you since forever."

A blush crept onto Brooke's cheeks, as she cleared her throat. "Well, uhm, great. Where is he, anyway?"

"Class starts in like 3 minutes, so I'd guess he's gonna pull up to the school parking lot in about 4," Danny replied, and Brooke rolled her eyes, closing her locker and excusing herself to go to class.

Charlotte smiled and turned to face her boyfriend. "So, what are you doing today after school?"

"I don't think I have anything planned, why?" Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Somewhere you need me to be?"

"How about at my house?" Charlotte walked her fingers up his chest. "'Cause you know, my sister's got a play date at another girl's house, and after we drop her off, we have the _whole _place to ourselves."

"The _whole _house, huh?" Danny said. "Sounds like we could have a pretty awesome play date ourselves. Count me in."

Charlotte chuckled and kissed him, as they took each other's hand and walked to class. She was happier than Santa on Prozac whenever she was with Danny. They'd been together for two and a half years, but it still felt like when they'd just got together, and she still had butterflies in her stomach when he was around. It was safe to say that Charlotte lived a pretty great life, and her biggest concern was that everything she knew so well - being with Danny, and being with her perfect group of friends - was all going to end soon. It was their Senior year, after all.

She hoped to God these next few months would pass as slowly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a known fact that Tiffany threw the single handedly best high school parties in the entire tristate area - and this time was no different. It was Friday night, and practically all Seniors at Riverside High were here. Charlotte looked around to try and catch a familiar face, and spotted Skipper in the kitchen, by the wine coolers.

"Having fun?" she asked as she reached him, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

He chuckled. "Does it look like I am? I don't even know half these people. These parties are never fun until you get drunk and get social."

Charlotte laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, but you gotta admit - Tiffany throws one hell of a party. I swear I saw an ice sculpture in the back just now?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Skipper grinned, and looked around. "Where's your boy, Adams? Left him handcuffed in one of the beds upstairs?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and hit him playfully. "Ha _ha_, very funny. No, he went to the bathroom. Have you seen Tiffany? We've been here for like half an hour and I still haven't been able to find her anywhere."

"I don't know, but I'll help you look, 'cause I wanna find her too," Skipper replied, and they both headed out of the kitchen.

They decided to start looking upstairs, since Charlotte hadn't found her downstairs before. They checked every room, and met up with Danny who exited one of the bathrooms just as they passed by.

"What are we doing?" Danny asked Charlotte, as he walked along with them.

"Looking for Tiffany," Charlotte replied, and opened door after door. "God, this house is so big! She could be anywhere!"

"Here's her bedroom! She must be in here, right?!" Skipper asked.

Charlotte looked over at Tiffany's bedroom door and noticed the scrunchy on the handle. Her eyes widened. The scrunchy was a system she, Brooke and Charlotte always used at parties. They were allowed to fool around in each other's bedrooms as long as they never went further than second base, and also put a scrunchy on the door handle so there wouldn't be any awkward 'double bookings'.

"No, Skipper, don't-" but Charlotte was too late, 'cause the door handle was already down and Skipper was half way in. "Oh, no."

Charlotte buried her head into a confused Danny's chest, as she didn't want to witness what was about to happen. Skipper was about to see Tiffany fooling around with another guy. Shit, shit shit.

"Skipper!"

That was Tiffany's voice. Followed by Skipper letting out a yelping "I'm sorry!" and rushing back out. He closed the door behind him, and leaned against it.

"Oh, God..."

Charlotte let go of Danny and walked up to Skipper, reaching her arms out. "Aw, Skip, I'm sorry you had to see that."

Skipper gave her a confused look. "Wait, you... You knew she was in there... _Pleasing herself_?"

Stepping back, Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "What? She was- Ew!"

The door opened, pushing Skipper forward, and out walked Tiffany. Her cheeks were red, and she straightened her hair with her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw that Charlotte and Danny where also there.

"Great, you're all here..." she said, and gave Skipper a dirty look.

"Skip, Danny, can I talk to Tiffany, alone?" Charlotte looked at the boys who quickly nodded and headed downstairs.

Charlotte turned towards Tiffany, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows. Tiffany let out a nervous laughter, and shrugged her shoulders. Charlotte couldn't help but laugh.

"The hell, Tiff?" she asked. "You have a party going on downstairs, with millions of people to socialize with - which I know you love to do, and yet you're up here... Satisfying your own needs? What kind of timing is this?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes, still red as a rose. "I, uhm... Well, Skipper and I haven't hooked up in a while, and they thought it was a good idea to put on Dirty Dancing downstairs. Well, it got to the part where Baby and Johnny are crawling on the floor and... I don't know, but that part always sets me off."

"Spare me the details," Charlotte put her hand up. "But okay, I get it. Now, if you're done with that; how about you come downstairs and hang out with your friends? I promise to kick Skipper's ass if he dares make fun of you."

"Thanks, you're the best!" Tiffany smiled and linked arms with Charlotte as they walked back downstairs.

When they got to the living room, they found Brooke and Tom, and aw-ed at the fact that Tom had his arm around Brooke.

"Hey lovebirds!" Tiffany smiled at them.

Brooke and Tom turned to look at them, and Tom grinned. "Hey Tiff, I heard you've had a pretty great time at the party so far. In more ways than one."

Tiffany raised her eyebrows at him, as Skipper walked up behind them. Tiffany looked at him sourly and hit him in the arm with her fist. He let out an "OW!", and rubbed his arm where he'd been punched.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"What the hell do you think it was for?" Tiffany asked, and Skipper grinned. "You son of a b-"

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?!"

The gang turned towards the yeller, a girl who stood on the sofa table with an empty Vodka bottle in hand. Some people sat on the floor, and Charlotte convinced all her friends to join. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Okay, if the bottle lands on you, you have to kiss the person who spun it, and once you've done so, it is your turn to spin the bottle!"

Everyone who wanted to play were sat in a ring in the middle of the living room floor. Among them sat Charlotte, Danny, Tiffany, Skipper, Brooke and Tom. Most of them had drunk too little to participate in this game right now; but Charlotte's persuading skills were unbelievable.

"I'll go first!" drunk girl who'd suggested they'd play said, and placed the empty vodka bottle on the floor.

She spun it, and it landed on Calvin Moore. Skipper rolled his eyes as the two kissed, and Charlotte couldn't help but chuckle. Calvin was the guy who Tiffany had made out with when she was still dating Skipper, and he was Skipper's main nemesis. Not only because of Tiffany, but because both worked at Jensen's, the only car shop in town, and were constantly fighting for their boss' attention.

"Now you go, Calvin!" drunk girl said with a pleased grin and sat back down in her spot.

Calvin spun the Vodka bottle and Charlotte closed her eyes, hoping dearly that it wouldn't land on her. She despited this guy almost as much as Skipper, for almost ruining their group when he caused Skipper and Tiffany to break up.

"What the hell!"

Charlotte opened her eyes, and couldn't keep from bursting out into laughter like everyone else in the ring when she saw that it had landed on Skipper.

"No way, not gonna happen," Calvin said, shaking his head.

Drunk girl put her hand up. "If you won't do it, you have to show us your thingies!"

"No, no! No body wants to see that!" Tom objected quickly. "Just spin again, Calvin."

Everyone laughed as Calvin spun the bottle again; this time landing on Tiffany. The ring fell silent, and everyone looked over Skipper. Skipper raised his eyebrows, and looked over at Tiffany, who was looking at him as well.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked her. "Kiss, and let the others have their turn."

Tiffany gave him a hesitant look, until she nodded and crawled over to Calvin. Their lips touched, and Charlotte couldn't help but cringe. It was such an unfortunate situation. They broke apart pretty quickly, and Tiffany grabbed the bottle and spun it.

It landed on Charlotte.

All the guys whistled, and Tiffany rolled her eyes as she laughed and reached over to Charlotte, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Charlotte laughed and looked over at Danny, who winked at her.

"My turn!" Charlotte said, and spun the bottle around.

She spun it quite hard, so it went a few laps before it finally landed on Luke Cooper, one of the guys on the football team, and the school's biggest flirt. But who could blame him for taking advantage of his incredibly great looks, and charming ways. Charlotte crawled over to the guy, and leaned in, when he unexpectedly put a hand on her cheek and went in for the kill before she could.

"Whoa," Tiffany whispered to Brooke, as they watched the duet go at it.

Danny cleared his throat, and Charlotte realized what she was doing and who she was doing it with, and quickly pulled back, climbing back to where she'd sat, next to her boyfriend.

"Intense," Danny said to her, and she blushed.

"He caught me off guard," Charlotte explained. "But it's just a game, right?"

Danny nodded, and the two watched Luke spin the bottle, having it land on last year's Junior prom queen and aspiring super model Eleanor Shaffer. They kissed, before it was Eleanor's turn and she spun, having the bottle land on Danny.

"Just a game, right?" Danny said to Charlotte, as he leaned over to Eleanor and reprised the intense kiss that Charlotte and Luke had shared.

Charlotte's eyebrows raised, as the two broke apart and Danny sat back down. "What was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked, and grabbed the bottle, twirling it around.

It landed on Charlotte, and just as Danny was about to lean in, she stood up and walked away.

"The hell, Char?" he asked, and stood up, following her.

Everyone who remained in the circle looked at each other awkwardly. Brooke sighed and stood up, grabbing Tom on the way, as the two left in another direction. Left in the circle were now Skipper, Tiffany, Calvin, Luke, Eleanor and drunk girl.

"It's safe to say that spin the bottle sucks," Skipper said, shrugging his shoulder and leaving as well.


End file.
